La saison des amours
by Ciel-kun
Summary: Dans le lycée Konoha , l'ambiance du dojo est assez tendu car la saison des competition arrive a grand pas et avec elle , la saison des amours ...


Titre : La saison des amours

disclaimer: les perso sont pas a moi de meme que le village de Suna et d'Oto^^ , l'histoire se passe dans un univers semblable au notre

L'histoire commence au lycée de Konoha connu pour ses equipes de martialistes qui chaque années , aux competition nationale , arrivait en finale mais qui malheureusement ne gagnait jamais le tournoi.... mais cette année les equipes de konoha etait composé de membres prometteurs et la directrice Tsunade avait bon espoir de remporter la competition. Celle ci etait d'ailleur en train de consulter les dossiers des participants de son ecole au vu de la reunion qui l'opposerer au maitre de ces eleves .

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Appreciation de l'equipe de Kakashi Hatake :

**Sasuke uchiwa**: resultat toujours aussi excellents malgres son attitude reservée . Sa rivaliter avec Naruto Uzumaki l'aide a progresser

**Sakura Haruno**: bon resultat , progres visible

**Naruto Uzumaki**: progres enormes du a sa rivalité avec Sasuke Uchiwa . Resultat excellent malgres le fait qu'il soit turbulent. 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"- Teme !! t'etais pas obligé de me balancer comme ça ",

cria un jeune homme blond en kimono qui venait d'atterir durement sur le tatami du dojo ,ses grands yeux d'un bleu oceanique fussillant un adolescent du meme age que lui.

"- tch... j'y suis pour rien si ta garde est pourrie, usuratonkachi ...

-Sasuke!!!Teme!!!!"

Le denommé Sasuke etait aussi beau qu'une gravure de mode, ses beaux cheveux d'ebene se dressant fierement derriere sa tete , il regarda le blondinet se ruer sur lui avec un sourire en coin arrogant . Au dernier moment il esquiva le blond, nommé Naruto, et le laissa s'ecraser ridiculement sur le tatami mais celui ci se receptionna parfaitement sur les main et balança un coup de pied bien sentit dans les genoux du brun .

Sasuke n'avait apparement pas prevu ça car tout sourire avait disparut de son visage quand naruto le fit tomber. Le beau blond sauta sur le brun pour l'empecher de l'attaquer serant fermement ses poignet au dessus de sa tete mais sasuke le delogea d'un coup de hanche et reprit le dessus .

Ils se batirent encore un moment avant de s'ecrouler de fatigue sur le tatami sous l'oeil exasperé de leur maitre ainsi que leur partenaire, kakashi et sakura . En effet les deux garçons se battait ou se chamailler pour ainsi dire tout le temps et cela commençait à serieusement les agacer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"-Merde, je me suis encore battue avec lui pour des broutille! Mais il n'avait pas le droit de dire que j'etait inutile !! " fulmina interieurement Naruto .

A 16 ans , Naruto etait assez turbulent comme ado mais, sans en savoir la raison, il l'etait encore plus quand Sasuke etait a proximité. Il avait plusieur theorie sur son comportement mais aucune ne le satisfesait vraiment . La plus probable etant qu'il voulait prouver sa valeur a cet insuportable "monsieur-je-sais-tout", mais il manquait quelque chose à cette theorie et Naruto n'arrivait pas a y mettre le doigt dessus malgres les heures passées a se creuser la cervelle .

Malheureusement pour lui son exuberance n'etait pas la seule incoerence a son comportement quand Sasuke etait avec lui. Il repensa a la dispute qui l'avait apposé au brun qui occupait toute ses pensées , à la façon donc il avait sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues quand Sasuke avait repris le dessus dans la bagarre et qu'il s'etait assis sur le blondinet pour l'empecher de bouger .

Naruto secoua la tete, voulant penser a autre chose mais son regard tomba sur le professeur Iruka qui le regardait d'un air exasperé et mecontent et Naruto se rendit compte qu'il etait en plein cour:

"-Naruto pourrait tu au moins faire semblant de suivre mon cour? Donc je te demandais de venir resoudre cette equation."

Naruto se leva et fit l'equation ne faisant que deux petites erreurs, quand il retourna a sa place son regard se dirigea inconsciement sur son voisin de gauche qui arborait un magnifique rictus moqueur . Naruto crut qu'il allait etrangler Sasuke et celui ci dut le deviner car son rictus s'elargit encore devant la mine furibonde du blond.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke ne comprenait pas pourquoi il aimait tellement se moquer du blondinet ni pourquoi celui-ci occupait la plus part de ses pensées , tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il aimait ses differentes expressions autant que sa personalitée, en fait Naruto l'attirait enormement mais il aurait preferé mourir que de se l'avouer .

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"-Bien tous le monde est la ? Demanda Tsunade en regardant les 4 equipes de trois eleves ainsi que leurs maitres, Bien comme vous le savez les competitions approchent, cette années les equipes adverses seront celles de Suna ainsi que d'Oto, nous allonsregardez une video de leurs combats puis nous les etudirons pour trouvez des failles, quelqu'un a des questions?

-Je trouve pas ça tres loyal, la vieille , dit Naruto en fronçant les sourcils."

Tsunade decida de fermer les yeux sur le surnom insolent et lui dit qu'a l'heure qu'il etait ,leurs adversaires faisaient surement la meme chose .

La video regroupant les combats de leurs adversaires leurs demontra que cette années leurs adversaires tout comme l'equipe de konoha etaient d'un niveau superieur et cela stressa beaucoup les maitres ainsi que leurs disciples .

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Plus que deux jours avant les competitions, l'ambiance tendu rendait Naruto tres irritable et ses disputes avec Sasuke etaient de plus en plus frequentes mais cette fois si ce n'etait pas une simple dispute , d'habitude ils se reconciliaient quelque minutes apres mais là .... Naruto et Sasuke s'etaient encore disputé pour des broutilles mais cette dispute etait plus violente et elle datait deja de trois jours . Naruto pensait que Sasuke stressait aussi mais il n'aurait jamais cru qu'une dispute avc lui pouvait le perturber autant. En effet depuis qu'ils s'etaient brouillé Naruto etait de moins en moins confiant et Sakura et Tsunade s'inquietaient , l'une pour lui ,l'autre pour la victoire de son equipe . En effet Tsunade craignait que si Naruto se decourageait cela pourrait fortement contrarier la victoire de leur equipe. Elles deciderent donc de tout faire pour les reconcilier...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura alla parler a Sasuke mais celui ci n'ouvrit meme pas les yeux ni ne lui repondit . Tsunade decida donc de les convoquer tout les deux dans son bureau pour en parler:

"-Naruto , Sasuke , pour le bien de l'equipe ils faut vous reconcilier , les combat opposeront votre equipe contre une autres adverses vous devez vous faire confiance pour reussir, si ce ne pas possible autent vous desinscrire de la competition.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La directrice ne comprenait pas . Sasuke ne pouvait pas rester pres de Naruto s'il voulait reussir car des que celui ci etait proche de lui , Sasuke ne pouvait pas se concentrer mais surtout ne pouvait pas se controler car il avait enfin compris ce qu'il eprouvait pour Naruto , il avait honte d'etre amoureux de lui car celui ci ne le serait surement jamais et il considerait ça comme une faiblesse . Donc le convoquer avec l'objet de ses pensées ne servait strictement a rien. Maintenant il devait se concentrer sur le lendemain car les competition demarraient toutes en meme temps le lendemain a 13h .Si ils ne pouvaient se faire confiance comme disait Tsunade, il lui suffirait de tous les battres tout seul.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto soupira , la vieille avait raison pour une fois mais il ne pouvait pas se reconcilier avec Sasuke car Naruto ne savait pas pourquoi celui ci lui faisait la tete. Ses chamailleries avec Sasuke lui manquait cruellement et Naruto avait finit par comprendre pourquoi il etait aussi triste , ce qui le rendait encore plus triste car il pensait que jamais Sasuke ne partagerait ses sentiments. Le voir le faisait souffrir et il ne pouvait pas se battre a ses cotes . Hnaruto savait que c'etait tres egoiste mais il decida de ne pas participer a la competition...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

12h30 toute les equipes etaient regroupées dans le dojo depuis une demie heure pour les echauffement. Sasuke s'etait promis de ne pas pensait a lui mais il ne put s'empecher de le chercher des yeux. Ne le trouvant pas , il commença a s'inquieter car se n'etait pas dans les habitudes de Naruto d'etre aussi en retard a un evenement aussi important .

12h50 Sakura et Tsunade s'angoissaient a mort de l'absence de Naruto , seul Kakashi qui lisait son livre pervert et Sasuke restaient calme, enfin en apparence car celui ci , derriere sa carapace impassible , sentait tous ses membres s'agitaient pour partir a la recherche de l'autre idiot ....

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto se trouvait sur son arbre habituel et fixait sa montre en se mordant les levres jusqu'au sang . Plus que 7 minutes ... Plus que 6 minutes ... est ce qu'il avait bien fait de fuire? .... Plus que 5 minutes .... oui , il avait bien fait car sinon il n'aurait été qu'un fardeau pour les autres .....

"- Putain!!!! Usuratonkashi!!!!"

Naruto tomba de l'arbre , desequilibré mais de bras puissants le rattraperent avant qu'il ne touche le sol . Sasuke tomba dans l'herbe sous le poid de Naruto et celui ci se retrouva allongé sur le brun, d'un beau rouge pivoine quand il prit conscience de sa position . Sasuke l'entoura de ses bras et le serra contre lui. Naruto s'ecarta legerement de lui et le regarda de ses yeux bleu refletant l'ocean plantés dans les yeux noirs charbons de Sasuke .

"-Mais Sa...Sasuke qu'est..."

Le reste de sa phrase se perdit en un soupir etouffé quand Sasuke le baillona de ses levres. Naruto , completement ebahi que Sasuke partage ses sentiments , repondit neanmoins fougeusement au baiser .

Sasuke sentit Naruto repondre au baiser et sentit une joie incontrolable montait en lui mais l'une de ses prioroter lui revint 'et il mit fin au baiser de mauvaise grace. Naruto poussa un soupir mecontent et frustré qui poussa Sasuke a l'embrasser encore , d'un leger baiser sur les levres.

"-Oi, baka ,on pourra finir plus tard mais si on se depeche pas on sera en retard "

Naruto regarda Sasuke avec incomprehension puis il se rappella de la competition . Il regarda sa montre : plus que trois minutes .

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ils avaient gagnés . Il etaient arrivés a temps et ils avaient gagnés. Quand Sakura les vit arriver en courant comme des deratés , main dans la main , elle avait tout de suite compris. Elle se doutait de quelque chose depuis qu'ils s'etaient disputés, elle etaient contente pour eux mais sa joie fut en partit noyé par un peu de tristesse car elle avait toujour eu un petit faible pour Sasuke

"-Malgres que maintenant je ne l'aime plus , c'est dur de perdre son premier amour ... c'est Ino qui va etre contente..., pensa t elle avec un sourire de derision. "

Leur combat resta dans les annales, Sakura ayant combattu comme une lionne pour montrer sa joie autant que pour noyer sa tristesse , naruto et sasuke formant un duo epoustanflant.


End file.
